Various types of engine-driven power generator apparatus provided with a waterproof structure have heretofore been known, among which is one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Publication No. HEI-7-30565 (hereinafter referred to as “patent literature 1”). In the engine-driven power generator apparatus disclosed in patent literature 1, an engine and a power generator are provided within a case, an air intake port is provided on a side wall portion of the case, an air intake duct is provided in the air intake port and extending and opening downward, an opening section is formed in a lower end portion of the air intake duct, and a metal net is provided in an upper region of the opening section for protecting the interior of the air intake duct. The air intake port is covered with the air intake duct provided in the air intake port and extending downward, so that water, such as rain water, can be prevented from entering the intake port through the upper and side surfaces of the intake port. Because the metal net is provided in an upper region of the opening section, it is possible to prevent water such as rain water, having scattered upwardly from below the opening section, from easily reaching the metal net.
Another type of engine-driven power generator apparatus provided with a waterproof structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-4714 (hereinafter referred to as “patent literature 2”), according to which an air guide passage for introduces air into the case is formed in a so-called “labyrinth” shape by being provided with baffle plates. With such a labyrinth-shaped air guide passage, it is possible to separate water (water droplets and mist) from air flowing along the air guide passage.
However, with the waterproof structure disclosed in patent literature 1, where merely the metal net is provided at a considerable height above the opening section, rainwater having scattered upwardly from below the opening section can reach the metal net. The rainwater having reached the metal net like this may undesirably enter the interior of the case through the opening section together with air sucked in via the opening section.
Further, with the waterproof structure disclosed in patent literature 2, where merely the air guide passage is formed in a labyrinth shape, there has been a demand for a further improvement to reliably separate water (water droplets and mist) from air flowing along the air guide passage.
Generally, in the engine-driven power generator apparatus, the operation panel that includes, among other things, AC and DC terminals for outputting electric power, is provided on the outside of the case. Thus, there is a need to cover the operation panel with a cover member, in order to enhance the waterproof property or capability of the engine-driven power generator apparatus. However, if the operation panel is covered with such a cover member, the cover member would hinder a human operator from operating switches etc. of the operation panel and pulling out a conductive cable connected to the AC and DC terminals. But, if arrangements are made for allowing a human operator to operate the switches etc. of the operation panel with an improved operability and to pull out or take out the cable, connected to the AC and DC terminals, with an increased ease, then it would become difficult to secure a sufficient waterproof property of the operation panel with the cover member.